


Triskelion

by cellostiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hale-McCall Family, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dad came with and a-okayed it. Not that it's any of your business whatsoever."<br/>"It is when it <i>matches Hale's.</i> I always knew you two had a thing for each other, but I didn't know it was <i>that bad."</i><br/>"Please. It's not like I got a heart with 'Derek and Stiles 4ever' in it. It's just a… family thing." </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Stiles gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskelion

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been super long since I've posted anything! Come to think of it, I think this is the first Teen Wolf fic I've actually posted holy crap. But hey this turned out pretty good & my best friend gave me the confidence boost I needed to post this! I'd love to do a longer fic exploring this premise and this version of the McCall family at some point. Okay I hope you enjoy reading. <3

"Jesus Christ, Stilinski, is that a _tramp stamp?"_

Stiles grits his teeth, glaring at his locker for a few moments before turning to look at Jackson. "No, Jackson, this is not a tramp stamp. Even if that weren't a misogynistic term, this isn't even in the right spot." He points to the tattoo on his right hip, but Jackson snorts.

"Sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself, Stilinski. How'd you even get that, anyway? Last time I checked, you're nowhere near eighteen."

"My dad came with and a-okayed it. Not that it's any of your business whatsoever." Stiles tugs his jersey on, covering the tattoo.

"It is when it _matches Hale's."_ Jackson says, grabbing Stiles' hem and lifting it to peer at the triskelion. A few lockers down, Derek swivels his head to look. "I always knew you two had a thing for each other, but I didn't know it was _that bad."_ Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Please. It's not like I got a heart with 'Derek and Stiles 4ever' in it. It's just a… family thing." He catches Derek's eye, and gives him a small smile. Derek's answering smile is blinding. He's been more or less avoiding Stiles since the big secret came out a few days ago, waiting for Stiles to decide if he's okay with it. He got this to show that he's very, very okay with it.

"Didn't realize you were part of the McCall family, Stiles. Unless you and Derek have jumped straight to marriage."

"Why do you even care, Jackson? Do you not have anything better to do?"

"Of course I do. Torturing you is just so much fun." With that, Jackson walks away. Stiles makes a face at his retreating back, but can't really be bothered to be pissed off. Not when Derek is smiling to himself and glancing shyly at Stiles.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you were gonna get a tattoo?" Scott asks, draping himself over Stiles.

"'Cause I wanted it to be a surprise. To you, partly, but mostly to Derek. Face it, Scott, you're horrible at keeping secrets."

"Hey! I kept you-know-what from you for almost a year!"

"Mostly because Derek kept saving your ass when you fucked up. He's much better at hiding this stuff than you are."

"Well, yeah. He's had to hide it his whole life, of course he's good at hiding it."

"You're just horrible at keeping secrets in general, Scott."

"Am not! I never told a soul about you being into dudes before you came out to everyone."

"Except my dad when he caught us at Jungle."

"To be fair, he caught us at _Jungle._ He'd pretty much put all the pieces together already." Scott pauses for a beat while Stiles tilts his head to concede, then asks, "So can I see it?" and reaches for Stiles' shirt.

"Sure." Stiles lifts the hem, showing off the tattoo. "Just don't poke it, it's kinda sore." Scott nods seriously, getting off of Stiles so he can get a better view.

"Dude, that's really cool. Derek says he's gonna help me get a tattoo soon. After Mom okays it, of course."

"Of course." Stiles smirks, remembering their little secret trip to a tattoo parlor that had resulted in Stiles finding out about Derek and Scott's big secret.

Finstock calls the team outside for practice, and Scott fawns over Stiles' tattoo one last time before heading out. Stiles finishes changing as quick as he can, but he's still one of the last ones out the door.

Derek is the other.

"So you're okay?" he asks softly, stopping Stiles by the door without touching him. Derek's been very careful to give Stiles space since the big reveal. Even during practice yesterday, when he stayed to the opposite side of the field.

"Yeah, man, I'm good." Stiles puts a hand on Derek's shoulder and flashes a smile. "Just needed a day or two to get used to my whole worldview shifting. Now you can expect many, many questions on werewolves and miscellaneous supernatural creatures in your near future. Case in point: do you have a tail?"

Derek snorts, shaking his head and trying and mostly failing to bite back a smile. "No, Stiles, I don't have a tail."

"Bummer. Is that just you or is it a general werewolf thing?"

"General werewolf thing. My birth mom and Laura could completely transform into wolves, though."

"Dude, that's fucking awesome. Hey, can I see your fangs?" Derek hesitates, eyeing him warily. "I promise I won't freak out this time. Totally prepared for my best friend's brother to go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on me." Derek ducks his head and shakes it, but when he looks back up, his face is morphed into what Scott identified as a beta shift.

"Huh." Stiles breathes, reaching out absentmindedly. Derek catches his hand before it makes contact. Stiles stares at his claws. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Derek says, but he retracts his claws, and his face goes back to normal. Stiles is kind of mesmerized by it. He's normally pretty mesmerized by Derek's face, but watching it switch from full wolfitude to plain old Derek is just… fascinating.

"This is like the coolest thing that's ever happened to me." Stiles says breathlessly. Derek smiles.

"I'm glad. We were afraid you'd react badly to finding out."

"Well, you can rest easy. I'm not gonna go gathering the townspeople into an angry mob. I don't think I even own a pitchfork." Derek laughs at that, and Stiles grins. He really likes that laugh.

"Do you know what the triskelion means?" Derek asks, his thumb rubbing against Stiles' pulse point.

"Scott told me about it. It's a celtic thing, right?" Derek nods. "And to you it means alpha, beta and omega. How, no matter which you start out as, you can still end up as any of them. It's important to you and I thought…" He shrugs, glancing away. "I thought it'd be a good way to show that I'm good with this. More than good. I'm gonna be so supportive of you guys, whatever you and Scott need. If you need me to make bad excuses or say you were with me when you were running out in the woods or something, I'm _there."_ He looks Derek in the eye, says sincerely, "I'm with you guys, one hundred percent."

"Thank you." Derek murmurs. Then, "Can I see it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, here-" Stiles' wrist slips from Derek's hand so he can reach for his shirt, but again Derek's hand catches his, and Derek slowly moves their hands together to lift Stiles' shirt. It's like all the air gets sucked out of the room.

Derek lets go of Stiles' hand to keep the shirt lifted while he moves his hand down to gently trace the curve of Stiles' hip, just outside of the triskelion. Stiles sucks in a breath, and Derek's eyes snap to him, his nostrils flaring as he- oh god he's scenting the air, isn't he? That's something werewolves do. Shit, Scott said they can smell emotions. Derek's probably been smelling Stiles' lust for him the whole time they've known each other. _Fuck._

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, hand hovering over Stiles' hip. "Sorry. I know you said it's sore-"

"It's fine." Stiles says quickly. "You can smell pain, right?" Derek nods. "Well, you smelling any pain now?" Derek hesitates a moment before shaking his head. "Then you know I'm fine. Now put your hand back on my hip." Did Stiles just say that? Did those words actually just leave his mouth? Go him!

Derek's fingertips touch his hip first, then his hand slides forward so most of it is on Stiles' back, Derek's thumb rubbing back and forth barely an inch above the triskelion. In a fit of bravery, Stiles puts his hand on Derek's upper arm, and says, "You've known this whole time, haven't you, you dick?" Derek ducks his head, but nods. "Asshole. Why didn't you ever say anything? Or _do_ anything?"

"Didn't want to." Derek says, and Stiles heart sinks. Derek looks at him sharply, hand squeezing his hip gently as his other hand drops his lacrosse stick and comes up to cup Stiles' face. _"Until,"_ he adds urgently, "you found out about werewolves. If we'd started going out and then you found out and wanted nothing to do with me, I-" Derek's eyes flutter shut, and he breathes out heavily. "I couldn't stand the thought of that."

"Well, now I know, and I'm here and I want a _lot_ to do with you, Derek." Stiles says, the hand not on Derek's arm tugging at Derek's jersey. Derek opens his eyes and looks into Stiles'. "What now?" Derek smiles, and Stiles is already turning into a huge sap, because he can feel his heart melting at the sight of it. He's so far gone for this loser and they haven't even kissed yet.

Scratch that.

Derek presses him up against the lockers, kissing him slow and soft. Stiles fists his hand in the back of Derek's jersey, sliding his other hand up Derek's arm to cup his neck and grinning against his lips.

Slowly, Derek pulls away, rests their foreheads together. Hums contentedly when Stiles rubs his thumb against Derek's neck. Stiles chuckles breathlessly, asks, "So I take this to mean we're dating now?"

"If that's what you want." Derek bumps their noses together, smiling like an idiot.

"Pfft. No need to sound so put out about it." Stiles moves his hand from Derek's back to shove at his shoulder. He's smiling like an idiot, too.

Derek presses a quick kiss to Stiles' lips, nipping just a bit, then tilts his ear towards the door. "Finstock is wondering where we are. Jackson's telling everyone we're probably doing it in here."

"Well, far be it from me to make Jackson a liar." Stiles smirks, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Maybe some other time." Derek says as he stoops to grab his lacrosse stick. Stiles' brain short circuits.

"What, really? Is that a legitimate offer? 'Cause you can't say things like that if you don't mean them."

Derek smiles and kisses him, repeats against his lips, "Maybe some other time."

"Holy shit you're gonna kill me, dude, I swear to god." Derek rolls his eyes and tugs on Stiles' hand, leading him out of the locker room and towards the field.

"Oh, we're just getting started."

 


End file.
